Unspoken Maid
by Foreverblossoming
Summary: She leaved her sisters frowning, at the disappointing scene to see. 'Cause she's fallen with a man, her beloved sailor bold you might say... A man who does not know the truth, she is the siren how murdered her beloved sailor bolds brother. (Little Mermaid with a twist)
1. AN

**A/N: This is my first story I have uploaded onto this cite, and it took my alot of courage and motivation from my fanfic buddy nenya61192. Just as an FYI english is my second language, so I'm sorry if ther is any grammar and spelling errors. I hope you enjoy the story and if would like to review go head, constructive critasium will be taken. **

** ~foreverblossoming**

* * *

Summary

She always has been the silent one, fading into the background, careless as a stray. But her heart begins to pain, for on a summer's night her heart is pierced by cupid. She leaved her sisters frowning, at the disappointing scene to see. 'Cause she's fallen with a man, her beloved sailor bold you might say... She dismounts her powers, even her precious voice, which few have yet the here. Forever silent she shall be, but this story shall never be quite, for what she has done screams louder than anything, including the sounds of pain and fear. For on a summer's night, her heart has been pierced by cupid. 'Casue she's fallen for a man, a man who does not know the truth, she is the siren how murdered her beloved sailor bolds brother.


	2. Mutely Loud Commands

"The difference between my darkness and your darkness is that I can look at my own badness in the face and accept its existence while you are busy covering your mirror with a white linen sheet. The difference between my sins and your sins is that when I sin I know I'm sinning while you have actually fallen prey to your own fabricated illusions. I am a siren, a mermaid; I know that I am beautiful while basking on the ocean's waves and I know that I can eat flesh and bones at the bottom of the sea. You are a white witch, a wizard; your spells are manipulations and your cauldron from hell yet you wrap yourself in white and wear a silver wig."  
― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

The red tinted waters bleed into the shore as the sun is falling. With the ignorance of the naked eye it all seems beautiful. That could never be, its only perfect of you were one of the descending 'green born sister's, even Marina knew this day was its doom. She could see it crystal clear as they glided through the dark trenches. This summer's night no human would have mercy, a storm would come knifing into the waves. In Marina's opinion, no storm could compare to her sisters profound rituals; those rituals were nothing short of murder. Why would something so such thing? She had her own ritual bestowed upon her, and that was to be quite as her so called sisters, screeched on about their anticipation for tonight's hunt.

"I love it when they grip onto you, trying to get a breath", all the other sisters laughed wickedly at the bone cruel announcement by the blue-tailed sister.

"Or when they open their mouths with I dig my fangs in. There is nothing better than seeing them take their last breath." ranted another one.

This continued on as Marina shook her head, she's feed on human flesh once, it tasted too similar. Like tasting one of her own, it was unfair. There was no need on eating humans, after all mermaids were half human. If she ever confess this to her sisters they would bit her fin, no mercy would ever be given for human man. The first mermaid had made the mistake to fall in love when she emerged from burning galleys, and he had used her as a tool to find forbade treasure. When he was finished with her he laid her out in the sun, letting her broil in her lost of love.

No she couldn't confess this. Than the story would be retold, and she hated it when the word love was mentioned. It reminded her of too much, and she couldn't afford to do so.

She looked up at the now darkened surface; a faint rumble of a boat came. From her station she could hear that noise she knew so well, syllables formed muffled by the blackened waters. Marina glanced at her sister all flashing fanged smiling that could sting anyone, the green born sister had found their prey. The storm has arrived there were humans amongst them.

Marina's stomach cringed up to her throat as the waters around her turn cold from the sinister glances of her sisters.

"Marina marina Marina..." The lead sister Aquila sang in enchant as she stalked around her in a circle. Marina reluctantly lifted her head to look directly into the lead-maid's stone cold eyes.

"Oh my dear marina. I don't believe you have ever sung." Unpleasant shivers scratched down marina's back. She shook her head slowly; it was bound to happen sometime. Only she wishes it wouldn't come so quickly. The ice-eyed maid raised an elegant eyebrow only converting her already smiling face to drip with atrocious features.

"Like I thought, well tonight's your lucky night." Wide-eyed marina stood still, not uttering a single word (likes always), but on the inside she was radiating with screams. This couldn't be happening! Why tonight? She's only killed once; she always faded to the side while her sisters committed the massacres. They would most defeindty find out she's was a pro-human fraud. As her sister around to inform the rest of the tribe, marina unconsciously and most unfortunately shook her head. This was a mistake for the blonde hair leader caught the gesture from the corner of her I. the remorseful Aquila rotated once more to face the mute marina, stone cold eyes narrowed with shortened temper.

"Do you dear defy me?" marina's breath was caught like its been grasp by a net. The other mermaid hushed watching the event before them, some were confused at the frustration towards her, and others were just as furious as the fever raising maid assaulting marina.

She could see the outrage pouring out of the mermaid like venom. Aquila's hair stared to outskirt around her face, dancing like a typhoon.

"Answer me!" The lead-maids teeth began to sharpen words knifing through the mute. This was a mistake, the stone-cold maid couldn't contain her anger, she pinned marina against the cold sand, hands clenching at marina's throat, stone cold eyes swelled with bewitchment with the dark pupil thinned into a line.

"I said answer me!" she hissed. Words were being suffocated deep in Marinas thought; she tried to speak, trying to free herself from her assaulters' trap. But the words refused to come out. She began the wiggle madly trying to escape but with every move Aquila held her done, craving deep crescent moons into Marina's skin.

"Y-yes", Marina spoke in a hoarse voice, earning herself a surprised look from the leader, and bewildered gasp from the other mermaids.

"You will sing tonight?" It sounded more like a forceful command than a question.

"Yes" she answered again with more clearness in her voice, but the sensation of un-wanting rang in her statement.

Aquila let her go, but the coldness of the attack still ghosted over Marina.

"Good," although the scene had pasted the ice-eyed maid eyes stayed wicked. This wasn't an ordeal that would be forgotten.


	3. My Jolly No more

"I am a creature of the Fey  
Prepare to give your soul away  
My spell is passion and it is art  
My song can bind a human heart  
And if you chance to know my face  
My hold shall be your last embrace.

I shall be thy lover...

I am unlike a mortal lass From dreams of longing I have passed  
I came upon your lonely cries  
Revealed beauty to your eyes So shun the world that you have known  
And spend your nights within my own.

I shall be thy lover...

You shall be known by other men  
For your great works of voice and pen  
Yet inspiration has a cost  
For with me know your soul is lost  
I'll take your passion and your skill  
I'll take your young life quicker still.

I shall be thy lover...

Through the kisses that I give  
I draw from you that I will live  
And though you think this weakness grand  
The touch of death your lover's hand  
Your will to live has come too late  
Come to my arms and love this fate

I shall be thy lover...

I am a creature of the Fey  
Prepare to give your soul away  
My spell is passion and it is art  
My song can bind a human heart  
And if you chance to know my face  
My hold shall be your last embrace."  
― Heather Alexander

* * *

The laughter echoed through the murky dark water in front of marinas eyes. Her so called sisters were positioned to the opposite side of the boat preparing themselves to prance on the prey. Marina swollen looking down, she hated herself for agreeing with her sister. This was not who she was. The laughter can out once more, she glanced at her sisters who were licking their perfect teeth in anticipation. She knew their hunger to kill was eating them from the inside. It was now or never, it was to cause a massacre, or to be murdered by your own family.

Taking one last breath, she surfaced. She was greeted by a boat full of festive humans, who didn't acknowledge the enforced killer. Her eyes scanned around in amazement, this was the longest time she's had to absorbs humans, before her sisters lore them down to their breathless death. As she admired the lively group, they were woman amongst them, some were caught in deep conversation, and others danced rather closely with men.

"Let's hear it for the author!", one cheered, swinging a glass bottle around as if he had no control in his arm, while patting the back of a dark auburn haired man, as she looked closely she noticed they were identical. They both shared the same masculine bone structure, but when she looked at so called author her heart grafted, at his presence. Somehow, someway, she knew this man, it almost felt like she had known him forever. He began to laugh, it was a beautiful sound, and she found herself smiling. Than the moment was over a gasp brought.

"What the... Wh-who are you?" a woman shouted. Marina's heart bleeds down to her scale infested tail. There was no way out. It has begun.

She knew her sister would be mad if she didn't let them attack. She tried to set a flirtatious face like her sister's would have.

"I'm the creature you see in nightly waters." She could see her voice enchanting the humans, all entranced on her, they seem to relax till no word was said, the night was quite, nothing but the previously red tinted waters, knifing into the waves.

Without intention, she turns to the dark auburn man, her heart pierced.

"Would you like to hear me sing?"

He nods. Walking slowly toward the edge of the boat, he eyes don't leave her, they're beautiful, dark green orbs rimmed with spikes of gold. Everything else in the world doesn't matter anymore. All she wants to do is sing to him. _No one else._ She gets closer, the stranger tides hugging her moon sparkled shoulders. She breathes, and begins to sing to her beloved sailor bold.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray, _

He gets closer, to her noses nearly touching. _He's entranced_ she reminds herself as her voice continues with the song.

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

However much she tells herself in her head, her hearts speaks louder giving proof that his actions are really. His beautiful eyes aren't covered with a hazy cloud of reverie, instead they sparkle.

She continues on with the song, words flow through her only for him. Their noses touch. The song's almost done.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

A comfortable silence greets them; she raises her arms, trying to reach him, warm breath on her cheek He leans down further, lips so close.

_AHHHHH!_

A choir of venom filled wails echoes. Her sister, are attacking.

Marina and the dark haired man look in the direction of the noise, drowned with shock and fear. Their moment of bliss has turned into a moment of death. Wickedly cold, thin pupiled eyes narrowed at her. More sisters emerged, wrinkles crackled around sharply fanged teeth, mad for the taste of human blood. A human screech broke

"you look delicious," they hissed like snake.

The attack was more deadly than the others. The eager ones pronounced on the boat, thrashing their fins against the floor. The men's eyes flooded with fear, as the mermaids unhinged their jaws, digging their grim fangs to the human's throat, red rivers of blood oozing out.

Marina carved her teeth to imitate her sister, but he was still in her arms, and she would never let him go. Water ropes bulleted from the waves, catching the throats of the men who still were alive, whipping their shocked bodies over the knifing waves, drowning them to their watery death.

Marina swam down on impulse bring the man with her, she couldn't let him die. She swam toward the closest shore, patterning through the tides, so the man could breathe. Nothing mattered not her sisters wish, not even her own, this man should be staff.

As they descended to the shore, she dragged his soaked body to sand that bleed with the newly tinted water. Marina looks over her shoulder, witnessing the explosiveness of the color red and the cruel sound of fear.

He gasped for air "My brother, "he voice sounded like it was still under water. His eyelids descend over his precious green emeralds. He's alive yet weak she's knows it. She hopes it.

When his words finally hit her, a small shiver danced down her spine.

As if fate was making a statement, a glass bottle washes ashore, being alongside rim of red.

She knew she couldn't talk after this. She had created the manifesto. She had been the Siren who had killed her beloved sailor bolds identical brother.


End file.
